Telling The Truth
by Alyssa86InMN
Summary: Bones has something to tell Booth, but is having trouble doing it. *This is my first Bones fic and I have only watched half of season one and some of season five, so if I get stuff wrong that is the reason.*
1. Chapter 1

How was she going to tell him? This wasn't at all like the time she finally confessed her feelings for him. She had never seen him so elated, so in love…with her.

_He came into her office one night after a rough case about a little girl who had been brutally murdered by her abusive foster mother, everyone but her had left for the night. She had been crying for almost twenty minutes when he came in._

"_Bones I have never seen you like this over a case." he said._

"_It's not that. While it was a difficult and almost distressing case for me that is not why I am crying right now, Booth."_

"_Then why are you? Is everything okay?" he asked his face showing his great concern for her._

"_Everything is fine I think. I've just been thinking about us. About you."_

"_Did I do something wrong?" he asked taking a seat in a chair across from her at her desk._

"_No, you have been so understanding since the night I told you I can't love you." The pain reflected in his eyes. Brennan wiped away a tear that was about to fall and continued. "I can't keep living this lie and I know it is not at all rational of me to say or feel this but…I am hopelessly in love with you."_

"_What?" a dumbfounded Booth asked, as he tried to hide the smile that was going to make itself known at any second._

"_Booth don't make me repeat it. What I said has too much sentiment for something I would say."_

"_Are you really serious about this, or are you messing with me?"_

_Temperance stood from her desk chair, walked around to where he sat and said, "Stand up." he did "you tell me if I am 'messing' with you." She drew him into a kiss, first slow and hesitant, but then they both got a feel for each other and deepened the kiss. She brought her hands up to his neck and wrapped them around him. He pulled her in closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. The pulled apart for a bit and just gazed into each others eyes. His eyes were sparkling and hers were nearly tearing up with happiness._

"_Your place or mine?" Temperance suggested._

"_Why Dr Brennan, I do believe you are trying to seduce me." Booth said, a playful smile spreading across his face._

"_What? No!" Temperance demanded, "Is that a reference to something, because I don't know what that means."_

That was nearly six weeks ago and now she was probably going to break his heart. She had to tell him though, she had no choice, he'd find out soon enough. She decided to do it when he came in to pick her up for dinner that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The dread she was feeling in telling him was making work impossible, so she decided to take a breather in her office. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes for a bit. She started to think of Booth and how heartbroken he would be, how she would tell him, how she never meant for it to happen and that she was sorry. Tears started to squeeze through her closed eyes and slide down to ears. She began to sob and then Booth walked in.

"Bones, honey, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern and compassion. Temperance popped her eyes open as Booth dropped to his knees by the couch to be at her level. She brought her hand to his cheek and looked at him lovingly.

"I have to tell you something, that you are probably not going to like. You are probably going to hate me for this, but what's done is done and I can't change what happened."

"Bones, what's wrong?" he asked, hesitantly, fear raging through his system, that something is terribly awry.

Temperance sat up and moved so she was looking at Booth head on, tears still flowing from her eyes. She took his hands and held them in her lap.

"Temperance, please tell me. You can tell me anything."

Taking a deep breath, Temperance tried to find the courage to tell him. "Well, you know that night when I told you I loved you? And then we had intercourse for the first time that night? Well, it appears that I am now at six weeks gestation."

"What? You're pregnant?" Booth muttered, completely astonished. "From the first time? Why would you think I would hate you for telling me?"

"I didn't want to be another Rebecca in your life. I don't want to get married, but I don't want to leave you. I love you." Temperance stated.

"We've only been dating for six weeks, I wasn't going to ask you to marry me, at least not yet." Booth responded. "Honey, I am just so happy that it isn't something worse. We can do this…together. We're going to have a beautiful baby in seven months."

"Actually, the human gestation period is closer to ten months, not nine like it is so commonly believed to be."

Booth smiled and got up from his knees to sit next to her on the couch. He plopped down and put one arm around her and another on her soon-to-be-growing belly. "We're going to have a baby. There is no one I want more to be the mother of my child than you." He brought her chin up to his and kissed her. She smiled.

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you, Brennan."


End file.
